norwichmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Norwich Music Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about the Norwich music scene that This wiki is here to provide information on Norwich based bands, musicians and related topics, Please login and dive-in, it's really quite easy to add information, and anyone can get involved. We need your help to build this into a useful online resource. since December 2008 ; Bands * Disrupters * Gee Mr Tracy * The Toads * New York Scumhaters * Faceless * The Splendids * Steerpike * Cary Grant's Wedding * The Joeys * Ivy * Piggly Wigglies * 4D Jones * Broadside Outcasts * The Farmer's Boys * Violet violet * Navigator * Waddle * Joyland * Canis Strange * Catherine Wheel ; Record Labels * Backs Records * Noisebox Records * NR one records * Radical Change Records * Hungry Audio * Comuse Recordings * WAAP records * Rebellious Jukebox * City Music Records * Haven Records * Cocker Records * Do Different Discs * Burning Shed * Wilde Club Records ; Venues * The Wilde Club * The Jacquard * Weh Aye Cocker Club * The Marquee * The Ferryboat * UEA * The Lawyer * Norwich Arts Centre * West Runton Pavilion ; Recording Studios * Purple Studios * Noisebox * Access to Music * Plug Studios * The Mill * The Sickroom * Steady State * Community Music East * The Kitchen * Raven Recording }} ;1st January 2009/Canis Strange Article. :They came from North Norfolk... ;30th December 2008/Joyland :Nineties Norwich popsters... To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. The band Canis Strange was formed in 1976 at The Paston School, North Walsham (now Paston College). The band's personnel were a fluid mix of interested people, some instrumentalists, some not, drawn from the Fifth Form. The nucleus of the band formed around Paul Life, Mark Hobbs and Jezz Startup. Their first gig was as support for the Sixth Form band All Glass Apparatus in July 1976. Read more here Canis Strange U46EpVjdrbA Disrupters - Stonehenge Video __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse